


Sleeping Habits

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Spoon Kanan Jarrus, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: Early on in their relationship, Hera Syndulla makes a startling, yet sweet discovery while sharing a bed with Kanan Jarrus.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about the big spoon/little spoon question when it came to kanera and I knew I had to write it down.

In the time Kanan’s been on her ship, Hera Syndulla has learned more about him than she ever expected. She’s learned big things and small things, things like how he takes his coffee and what his favorite time of day to train is, and things like how he survived the Jedi Purge and the reason he drank himself into a drunken stupor for years to avoid facing how much he hated himself. 

It’s been an illuminating experience, to say the least, but as much as she’s learned about him, he’s learned just as much, if not more, about her. He’s learned about her strained relationship with her father, and how much she fears becoming like the millions of other Twi’lek women in the galaxy swept into the slave trade. He’s learned exactly how she likes to be touched, all the small ways to make her laugh or crack a smile after a bad day, and exactly how to prepare her favorite tea whenever she needs him to. It’s strange, really, having someone who trusts her this much and gives her every reason to trust him right back. 

The biggest revelation by far, though, comes soon after she starts spending her nights in his bed. 

They’ve only been sleeping together for a few weeks. They’re both lying on their backs, breathing hard and still sweaty from their earlier activities as they both come down from the high. Hera looks over at Kanan, whose eyes are still closed in an expression of pure bliss. But he looks over when she squeezes his hand, giving her a small smile before unexpectedly curling his body towards hers, his head coming to rest on her chest as his arm twines around her waist. 

She has to struggle to hide her surprise; she never took Kanan for the cuddling type, but he looks so peaceful like this, his hair falling around his face as his eyes drift closed again. He doesn’t say a word, just lets her hold him as his whole body seems to relax even more. She doesn’t say anything in the moment, because they’re both so exhausted that they can do little more than mumble a soft _good night, love_ to each other, but it makes her smile all the same, how willing he is to be so open with her. 

She wakes up later in the night, with her chest pressed tightly against Kanan’s back. One arm is curled around his body, and her hand is held tightly in both of his. Her legs are tangled up in his longer ones, and the position they’re in makes her smile yet again. She tries to pull away to stretch her arms and legs, but when she does, Kanan lets out a small sound that’s almost a _whine_ as he rolls over, chasing her arm. Blearily, he opens his eyes, meeting her green with his sleepy blue as her hand finds it’s way into his hair. 

“I never took you for a ‘little spoon’ kind of guy,” she says, chuckling. 

He’s still half asleep, but his mouth curls into a small frown, his face going redder than she’s ever seen it. “I– I mean I don’t–”

“Hey,” Hera mumbles, as his blush gets darker. “It’s alright– it’s sweet.” 

He reaches for her again, burying his face in her shoulder, probably to hide how badly he’s blushing. But she means it; it’s kind of adorable that he’s willing to be vulnerable around her in these moments, when normally he’s so careful and guarded in everything he does. 

For a moment she thinks he’s fallen asleep again, but then he speaks again, so low she can barely hear him. “Was always alone,” he mumbles. “N’ver had anyone to… hold me b’fore. Feels safe. Can finally relax…” His low murmur trails off at the end, until she hears his soft snores once again. A glance down at his face confirms his jaw is slack, his breathing slow and even.

The small admission stops her in her tracks; it’s the most pure, most open words she’s ever heard from him. And even though it’s the middle of the night cycle, even though she knows he only admitted it because he was half asleep and his filter was gone, she can’t stop smiling. She feels warm all over, but she aches for him all the same. And she makes a promise, right then and there, to whatever Force gives him his abilities, that she’ll never stop being there for him, making him feel safe. 

He does the same for her in so many ways, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I like to think that Kanan doesn’t even remember admitting this because he was half asleep but Hera never forgets it and she always makes sure to give him extra hugs whenever she can because she knows how much he loves it


End file.
